No Memory
by Asuka Maxwell
Summary: Apos ser seqüestrado e atingindo por 2 tiros durante uma missão comandada Heero, Duo se encontra em coma e Heero se culpa pelo ocorrido.Cinco anos depois Duo desperta... sem suas memórias...O que vc faria sem o amor da sua vida?
1. Chapter 1

**_Agradecimentos: _**A Blanxe pela revisão do capitulo \o/

-

**No memory **

**-**

Prólogo

-

**Enquanto você dormia**

**-**

Heero POV.

-

_Eu estou aqui, parado a seu leito novamente, esperando que você me dê um sinal de vida, que me dê esperanças e forças para continuar lutando._

_O único sinal que tenho para continuar acreditando que você vive é o som do aparelho que marca seus batimentos cardíacos e o leve movimento de subida e descida de seu peito, indicando que você ainda respira._

_Quanto tempo? Quanto tempo mais eu vou ter que esperar você acordar? Já são anos de espera._

_Se eu soubesse... Se eu soubesse o que ia acontecer a você naquela missão, eu jamais a teria aceitado. Eu me sinto tão culpado... Tão desprezível e miserável! E eu mereço toda essa culpa e ainda é pouca a minha angústia, perto do seu sofrimento._

_Você tinha tanto pra viver... Sua vida só estava começando... Porque coisas assim acontecem com pessoas maravilhosas como você? Por que não comigo? Porque tirar de você uma vida que você amava... Por que?_

_Eu fui muito ordinário ao te obrigar a fazer o que você não queria. Se eu pudesse voltar no tempo e corrigir esse maldito erro, mas eu não posso e preciso aprender a conviver com essa culpa que dilacera o meu coração a cada vez que eu olho pra você, deitado nessa maldita cama, sem poder viver e curtir todas as coisas que você adorava fazer. Justo você, que tinha tanta alegria de viver, tanta energia, tanta vontade de conhecer e experimentar novas sensações e eu, eu tirei tudo isso de você. Eu me sinto pior do que se tivesse sido o autor dos dois tiros que você levou e que destruíram a sua vida. O mínimo que eu poderia fazer era dedicar a minha vida a você durante todo esse tempo._

_Na minha busca incessante por uma forma de te despertar desse coma, eu esgotei todas as possibilidades que estavam ao meu alcance. Eu fui a todos os especialistas do mundo, mas nada pôde ser feito. Eu até estudei um pouco fisioterapia para te ajudar com os exercícios físicos semanais e assim sua musculatura não atrofiasse devido ao tempo que você passa deitado._

_Ah, Duo… se eu pudesse ouvir o som da sua voz novamente, jamais mandaria você se calar, te ameaçando de morte e fingindo não prestar atenção as suas palavras. Eu jamais te chamaria de baka, jamais esconderia meus sentimentos de você, eu jamais teria feito tantas coisas estúpidas._

_Se eu pudesse ver novamente o seu sorriso, jamais o ignoraria. Se você pudesse ouvir todas as coisas que eu nunca te disse, se eu pudesse... Mas infelizmente eu não posso mudar tudo que se passou e isso me destrói por dentro como uma doença._

_Enquanto você dormia aconteceram tantas coisas. Eu deixei de ser um soldado arrogante e tentei me transformar no que te agrada. Nossos amigos Quatre e Trowa se casaram do jeito que você sempre imaginou e eu filmei tudo para te mostrar assim que você acordar. Até o teimoso do Wufei se casou com a Sally. Ele finalmente resolveu seguir os seus "conselhos"._

_Eu sei que você jamais me perdoará por ter te tirado todos esses momentos. Você jamais me perdoará por todas as coisas que você nunca poderá viver porque está preso a uma cama em coma._

_Todos os dias eu rezo a Deus para que você volte a si. Que ironia... Eu que nunca acreditei em coisa alguma, me pego pedindo a um Deus, que eu profundamente desejo que exista, para que ele te traga de volta a vida… uma vida que foi bruscamente tirada de você. Peço a Deus todos os dias que tire tudo de mim, que me faça sofrer que... Tire a minha vida se quiser... Mas que te traga de volta._

_Aquele maldito que atirou em você teve o que merece. Eu mesmo me encarreguei de fazê-lo pagar pelo crime imperdoável que cometeu. E peço a Deus que dê a mim o castigo que mereço por ter te condenado a vegetar em uma cama… Nem todo o sofrimento do mundo será o suficiente pra mim._

_Seu sorriso, sua voz, sua alegria tornaram-se meu vicio... Eu jamais admitiria isso, mesmo se você ou qualquer outra pessoa perguntasse... Acho que até mesmo mataria, se alguém levantasse suspeita sobre isso... Eu mataria qualquer um... Menos você. E agora por minha culpa você esta aí, sem poder me responder. Eu admito! Eu amava você, sempre amei e continuarei amando, não importa o que aconteça. Por que não abre os olhos e faz um daqueles seus comentários idiotas? Faça os outros rirem novamente... Por favor... Eu nunca te pedi nada... Faça isso por mim... Não me deixe... Não me deixe sozinho... _

_Todos os segundos de minha vida são dedicados a você. Cada gesto de carinho e amor é por você. Te ver bem é a única esperança que me mantém vivo. Duo, eu não sou digno do seu perdão, eu não sou digno do seu amor, eu não sei por que você me amava, mas eu seria capaz de qualquer coisa para merecê-lo..._

_Eu estou aqui, velando por seu sono, esperando pacientemente que você desperte. Eu cuidarei de você, te protegerei, estarei aqui para você sempre... Sempre... Queria que você tivesse vivido cada segundo que se passou enquanto você dormia..._

_-_

_-_

**Cantinho da autora:**

Espero review com a opinião de vocês leitores, que é sempre essencial para mim. Um grande beijo a todos que leram o prólogo e terão paciência para ler essa fic.

Só algumas explicações: o nome dessa fic é "No Memory", ela será dividida em duas fases e a primeira é "Enquanto você dormia" e a segunda fase será "Sem Lembranças" vocês entenderão melhor nos próximos capítulos.

Asu-chan.


	2. Capitulo 1

**Agradecimentos: **a todos que me deixaram uma review, valeu demais!

**E um muito obrigado a Blaxe por revisar a fic... você é demais Blanxita!**

**-**

**No Memory**

_O que você faria sem o amor da sua vida?_

**-**

**Enquanto você dormia**

**-**

**Capitulo 1:**

**-**

**_"Ah, se ser feliz  
ainda me fosse objeto de paz...  
Por que não querido? Por que não?  
Vê, já fez sentido um dia  
proclamar planos e promessas  
pra não comprometer o "enquanto"._**

_**-**_

Heero havia chegado de mais uma missão que realizou nas colônias. Tinha ficado apenas uma semana fora, mas essa parecia ter sido uma eternidade. Não gostava de ficar tanto tempo assim longe de casa, e se acontecesse alguma coisa? E se ele acordasse? Ou acontecesse o pior? Queria estar presente. Prometera sempre estar presente.

Mesmo cansado de seu regresso, uma viagem de doze horas sem nem pregar os olhos, Heero se dirigiu ao hospital. Queria fazer isso antes de qualquer outra coisa, precisava vê-lo, precisava estar com ele. Aparentemente estava um caco, mas não se incomodava. Apenas Duo era importante.

Foram assim os últimos cinco anos de sua vida. Passava mais tempo naquele hospital do que em qualquer outro lugar, recusava a maioria das missões, que teria que passar muito tempo longe, apenas para estar com Duo. Que ironia! Agora que Duo não podia vê-lo, tocá-lo ou senti-lo Heero lhe dava toda a atenção que o americano passara a vida inteira implorando. Era irônico ver como só se percebe a importância de algo quando este já se foi...

Heero entrou no hospital apressado cumprimentando com um aceno todos os conhecidos que passavam por ele. Andava a passos largos, pois não queria perder o horário de visitas. Chegou meio ofegante na recepção.

-Olá, senhor Yui, vejo que correu muito para chegar no horário hoje não? – a recepcionista falou irônica, mas com um sorriso nos lábios, ao ver o caco que Heero estava.

-Não me diga que o horário de visitas já terminou? – Heero olhou o relógio em seu pulso e verificou que ainda era cedo.

-Não, não. Mas você sabe que pra você abrimos exceções. – a recepcionista brincou entregando o caderno de visitas para que Heero assinasse.

-E como ele passou essa semana? – Heero perguntou assinando o caderno.

-Igual a todas as outras. Ele está bem. Ainda dormindo. – a recepcionista falou num tom suave, havia repetido essa mesma frase durante cinco anos sempre que Heero fazia essa pergunta, às vezes desejava sinceramente poder responder algo positivo.

Heero olhou para as assinaturas no caderno de visitas e viu que nos dias em que esteve fora Quatre de Wufei haviam visitado Duo todos os dias.

-Seus amigos estiveram aqui quando você estava viajando. – a recepcionista respondeu a pergunta de Heero antes mesmo que ele a fizesse. –Não se preocupe Sr. Yui, Duo nunca esta sozinho.

Heero entregou o caderno para a recepcionista e rumou em direção ao quarto de Duo. Não queria perder mais um minuto sequer longe do americano.

Ao entrar no quarto verificou que tudo estava exatamente igual a última vez que estivera ali. Duo continuava deitado em uma cama, tubos em seu nariz e boca o ajudavam a respirar, outro tubo fixado na veia que ficava nas costas de sua mão esquerda o alimentava, um aparelho marcava ruidosamente os seus batimentos cardíacos. Permanecia de olhos fechados, estava magro e um pouco pálido devido à alimentação intravenosa que recebia não suprir todas as necessidades de seu corpo.

Heero se aproximou e tomou uma das mãos de Duo entre as suas. A mão estava fria e sem vida. Era como se Duo não estivesse ali, apenas um corpo vazio jazia naquela cama.

-Oi. – Heero sorriu afastando, com sua mão livre, os fios de cabelo que insistiam em cair sobre o rosto do americano. – Senti sua falta.

Heero iniciou um dialogo... Não, dialogo não... Um monólogo com Duo, já que apenas ele era capaz de falar. Desejava profundamente que Duo pudesse ouvi-lo, contou tudo que se passou durante sua missão e todas as coisas fúteis que aconteciam no mundo. E pensar que quando o americano lhe perguntava como havia sido o seu dia, Heero apenas o ignorava e agora que Duo não podia ouvi-lo, ele lhe contava tudo... Irônica a vida, não?

Heero apertou a mão de Duo entre as suas.

-Cinco anos... – Heero sussurrou. –Será que um dia você vai perdoar por não ter conseguido te proteger?

-

_**E não sei...  
Não sei como preencher  
o vazio sem fim destes passos.  
Eu não sei...  
Não sei como comecei  
a atirar lírios aos anjos.**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

Sentiu uma dor imensa invadir seu corpo, uma corrente elétrica percorreu toda a extensão de seus músculos até que enfim veio o seu grito de dor. Despertou sem ter a noção de tempo e espaço, não saberia dizer por quanto tempo tinha ficado desacordado. Só sabia que a dor em seu corpo era grande demais.

-Colocamos um explosivo dentro de sua cabeça.

Ouviu uma voz masculina grave dizer, só então abriu os olhos para reconhecer o local a sua volta, estava todo machucado, parecia ter sido espancado, em sua testa havia um corte que ainda sangrava tornando a visão de um de seus olhos embaçada de sangue.

Respirava com dificuldade, tentou mexer seus braços e percebeu que estavam algemados nos braços da cadeira, uma de cada lado de seu corpo, ele estava sentado em uma cadeira com seus braços e pernas preso a ela, não podia se mover e estava fraco demais para tentar. Olhou para o homem que falava com ele e o reconheceu. Era um homem de meia idade, cabelos loiros um pouco grisalhos e aparência imponente. Falava com ele com certo prazer nos olhos a constatar a sua dor.

-Isso parece familiar? – o homem falou.

Olhou mais fixamente para o homem e notou que ele estava com uma arma na mão e a destravou, a arma estava pronta apara atirar. Atrás dele havia mais dois homens, todos armados, um deles estava com o nariz quebrado, lembrou-se vagamente de uma luta, nela havia quebrado o nariz daquele homem.

-O pé de coelho. Onde está? – o homem fez questão de mostrar que sua arma estava destravada e carregada.

Vasculhou sua mente tentando se lembrar do tal Pé de Coelho, este era apenas um codinome para uma arma mortal.

-Eu dei ele para você. – em sua mente passou imagens da tal entrega.

-Heero, onde está o pé de coelho? – o homem perguntou outra vez, com uma voz calma e fria.

-O que está dizendo? Não era ele? – Heero não estava entendo onde o homem queria chegar, havia entregado o tal Pé de Coelho para ele. –O que eu te dei não era...

-Eu contarei ate 10. – O homem cortou a fala do japonês. –Você irá me dizer onde o Pé de Coelho está... Ou ele morre.

Heero arregalou os olhos em surpresa. Não podia ser, isso não podia está acontecendo, nem ao menos havia notado a presença daquela pessoa ali, um desespero imenso invadiu seu coração. O homem que o ameaçava apontou uma arma para a cabeça de Duo... Como aquele desgraçado havia encontrado o americano?

Duo olhou para ele com os olhos lacrimejados, expressando o puro medo, em seus olhos também havia dúvida, provavelmente o americano não sabia por que estava ali sendo ameaçado, com uma arma apontada para sua cabeça. Duo se encontrava na mesma situação que ele, amarrado a uma cadeira, porém em sua boca havia uma fita isolante cinza, estava com a boca tapada e isso o impedia de dizer qualquer coisa.

-Duo, vai ficar tudo bem, vai ficar tudo bem, entendeu? – Heero tentou de alguma forma acalmá-lo, o desespero que via nos olhos do americano partia seu coração.

Duo apenas fez um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça indicando que havia compreendido suas palavras.

-Um...

O homem começou a contagem.

-Me escute... – Heero tentou chamar sua atenção. –Eu te dei exatamente o que me pediu. Você quer mais alguma coisa? Se foi um mal entendido, posso consertar. Posso conseguir o que você quiser.

-Dois...

O homem fingiu não ouvir a sua oferta e continuou a contagem. Heero começou a entrar em desespero, tentava fazer com que aquele homem tirasse a arma da cabeça de Duo, mas não estava funcionando e olhar para os olhos assustados de Duo o dava ainda mais desespero.

-Escute... Converse comigo, podemos conversar como cavalheiros.

-Três...

O homem continuou a contagem.

-DEUS! – Heero gritou tentando se soltar daquela cadeira, mas isso só fez lha causar mais dor, ver aquela arma sendo apontada para a cabeça de Duo... Precisava fazer alguma coisa rápida, aquele homem não estava brincando, iria atirar, Heero o conhecia, ele iria atirar.

Continuou a se sacudir tentando se livrar daquelas amarras, não se importou com a dor que isso iria lhe causar, tinha que tirar Duo dali. O americano apenas abaixou a cabeça, com seu choro se tornando cada vez mais audível.

-Tudo bem, tudo bem. – Heero percebeu que não conseguira se soltar da cadeira por mais que tentasse. –Eu sei onde o Pé de Coelho está. Posso ajudá-lo.

-Assim como você me ajudou no avião? – o homem mais acusou do que perguntou. –Daquela maneira?

-Abaixe a arma. – Heero pediu. –Não conversarei assim.

-A escolha não é sua. – o homem deu um sorriso sarcástico. –Quatro...

-O Pé de Coelho está em Paris. Quer saber onde em Paris? Então solte-o. – Heero tentou distrair o homem. –Por que você nunca irá...

-Não está em Paris. Cinco...

A contagem já estava no meio, Heero estava cada vez mais desesperado, tudo que dizia não convencia aquele homem e ele continuava a apontar uma arma para a cabeça de Duo.

-Posso pegá-lo para você. – Heero já estava quase implorando. –Mas se o matar, se fizer isso...

-Seis...

A ameaça de Heero não abalou o homem e continuou sua contagem. Seu tempo estava se esgotando.

-Está me escutando? – Heero alterou seu tom de voz. –A única maneira de ter o que quer é...

O homem atirou na perna de Duo e isso fez o americano gemer de dor. Heero arregalou os olhos em surpresa e desespero ao mesmo tempo. Aquele maldito havia atirado em Duo. Gritou, ele não estava brincando, havia verdadeiramente atirado em Duo e possivelmente o próximo tiro não seria apenas um aviso.

-Acha que eu estou brincando? – o homem se alterou.

-Seu filho da mãe! – Heero rangeu os dentes de raiva e gritou. Aquele maldito iria pagar por ter atirado no americano.

-Acha que eu não o matarei? – o homem começou a gritar. –Onde está? Onde diabos está? – o homem gritava a todo pulmão.

-Olhe pra mim... – Heero tentou chamar a atenção de Duo que apenas chorava de dor e medo.

-Onde diabos está? – o homem ainda gritava.

-Olhe pra mim... Fique comigo. – Heero ignorava os gritos daquele homem e tentava acalmar Duo que só conseguia chorar compulsivamente. Um choro abafado já que não podia abrir a boca com aquela fita cinza nos lábios.

-SETE! – o homem gritou. –SETE! –gritou novamente chamando a atenção de Heero.

-Eu vou te matar. – Heero olhou para o homem com os olhos frios e inexpressivos, os olhos do soldado perfeito, isso fez com que o homem recuasse. –Eu vou te matar. Juro por Deus que o matarei!

Heero olhou para o homem, seus olhos expressavam o puro ódio. Como aquele desgraçado ousara atirar em Duo? O homem percebeu que, por mais que Heero tentasse, não conseguiria se soltar daquela cadeira, então isso fez com que ele atacasse novamente, mesmo com medo do que via nos olhos de Heero.

-Oito...

Heero tentou engolir sua frustração por não conseguir fazer nada. Duo estava tão assustado, como pôde permitir que Duo fosse capturado? Olhou para a situação lastimável do americano, que estava baleado, sangrando e ainda nem sabia o motivo pelo qual estava ali. Heero se sentiu desprezível por ter colocado Duo naquela situação.

-Por favor, não faça isso. Apenas solte-o. Ele não tem culpa de nada. – Heero implorou. –Eu te prometo. – Heero olhou dentro dos olhos do homem, estava sendo sincero, faria qualquer coisa para libertar Duo. –Prometo dar um jeito de pegar o que...

-Nove...

O homem não quis ouvir as promessas de Heero. O japonês não sabia mais o que fazer, era tudo sua culpa, havia tentado enganar aquele homem para salvar o mundo de um possível ataque biológico e, com isso, havia colocado em risco a vida da pessoa mais importante do mundo para ele. Dane-se o mundo, Heero só queria salvar Duo agora, o americano era o seu mundo.

-Me escute... – Heero fez seu último apelo desesperado. –E quero ajudá-lo. Quero ajudá-lo a pegar o que quiser. Mas precisa fazer o que é certo. O que você sabe que é certo.

O homem olhou para ele com um sorriso perverso nos lábios, e Heero soube, soube que ele iria atirar. Duo olhava para ele com tanto medo, seu choro agora não passava de soluços, o americano não tinha mais forças para chorar, havia perdido muito sangue com o tiro que levou na perna.

Heero começou a chorar em desespero. Era a primeira vez em toda a sua vida de soldado que ele chorava. A idéia de ver Duo morrer o assustava mais que a qualquer coisa nesse mundo, não podia se imaginar viver em um mundo onde Duo não existisse.

-Não, não. – olhou para os olhos assustados de Duo e não pôde fazer nada além de chorar. Era sua culpa, tudo sua culpa. –Não.

-Eu disse que iria tirar de você tudo o que você mais ama. – o homem sorriu sarcástico.

-Atire em mim. Por favor, me mate se quiser... – Heero implorou desesperado e chorando. –Mas não faça nada com ele...

-Não. Isso seria muito fácil. Eu vou fazer você se arrepender pelo resto da sua vida. – o homem olhou para Heero e apertou ainda mais a arma na cabeça de Duo. –Você vai viver com a culpa da morte dele em sua consciência. A culpa é toda sua. Vou tirar de você tudo o que você mais ama.

-Não, por favor, não, não. - Heero implorava.

-Dez!

Um tiro pode ser ouvido.

-NÃO! – Heero gritou.

-

-

-_NÃO!- despertou assustado._

_Novamente o mesmo pesadelo. Isso se repetia todas as noites. E Heero sabia que não era apenas um pesadelo, era mais que isso, era uma lembrança, uma lembrança de algo que não pôde evitar. Olhou ao seu redor e reconheceu o lugar onde estava, era sua vazia e solitária casa._

_Seus olhos se lacrimejaram novamente, isso havia se tornado constante em sua vida desde aquele dia. Para alguém que nunca sentia emoções e muito menos chorava, só havia uma lembrança que lhe fazia chorar, a lembrança de Duo, desfalecido e sem vida. Tudo sua culpa._

_-Será que um dia você vai me perdoar? – sussurrou para um Duo imaginário._

_**-**_

**_Só sei que quero parar  
de fingir não ver no dia  
um caminho cada vez mais longo.  
Só sei que quero voltar  
a acreditar que a vida  
seja algo tão distante..._**

_**-**_

_Isso era mais do que Heero podia surportar. A culpa de ver Duo todos os dias preso a uma cama, sem um sopro de vida em seu corpo. Aquelas lembrancas o atormentavam todos os dias e a qualquer hora. E seria sempre assim... nada no mundo iria tirar aquela culpa de seu coração._

**-**

**Continua...**

**Cantinho da autora:**

Bom gente ai segue o capitulo 1 de No Memory, espero que gostem. Por favor, comentem!

Bem me desculpem pela demora para atualizar a fic, mas como eu já expliquei em outra fic, vou repetir, é que eu estava com problemas de saúde e tive que fazer uma cirurgia mas agora já estou boazinha... Estou meu atarefada aqui com a aproximação da data do meu casamento... mas enfim vou tentar atualizar todas as minhas fics! Mas a má noticia é que minhas aulas já começaram e minha faculdade é integral então toma todo o meu tempo... mas prometo tentar \o/

Beijos da Asu-chan

Ate a proxima.


End file.
